In the Glory Of the King
by Draton
Summary: 4000 years have passed since Revan disappeared from the galaxy, now he returns with a young blond apprentice at his side, will the galaxy ever survive? Pairings minor and undecided.
1. Chapter 1

**In the Glory of the King**

**A Naruto-Star Wars Tale.**

He was hailed as a genius, a commander, a general, and a hero. He was feared as conquerer, a murderer and as the darkness itself. Some see him as hope, a hope of redemption even in the darkest of hours. Others celebrated the chaos and how he brought the galaxy itself to its knees. Only one person ever saw him as a lover, few more ever saw him as a friend. His name? The very moniker that shook the galaxy? Revan.

And at the moment, he was very, very, _very_, bored. The hooded figure sighed in sheer utter boredom, the likes he had not felt for a long time in his exceptionally long life span. He was after all, over 4000 years old. It was understandable to get a little bored from time to time. A hidden smiled ghosted across his face as he got up, running his hands along the walls of the ship he had come to see as a good friend. Despite there was not one piece of the original ship remaining after countless years of upgrades and repairs, the _Ebon Hawk_ was his home.

A sudden shower of sparks, and a none to healthy coughing sound drew a frown on his face, a home that was in desperate need of a fixer upper. This was the reason he was heading back to known space, something he had avoided doing for centuries. He would much rather be gallivanting about the unexplored territories, but the force seemed to be guiding him back t civilization. Of course it was doing that by apparently screwing over his ship and droids.

"Stupid force wrecking my stuff..." He mumbled, grabbing a tool belt as he tried to determine what kind of patch work repairs needed to be made this time. He glanced over at the hunched over bronzed figure of his long time friend, if you could call a psychotic assassin droid that, HK-47. He was another reason to head back, many of his parts finally shutting down, putting the droid into its current state of deactivation. The former Sith sighed again as he finished to patchwork, keeping his ship afloat a bit longer.

Revan paused and closed his eyes as an odd pull came over him. His eyes narrowed as he stalked up to the navigation board, the force directing his hands. "T3, what's here?" HE said gesturing to a small system. T3 beeped out a response over the ship intercom, the little astromech droid had long been integrated into the ship's computer systems.

"There is a planet there? But no signs of advanced civilization... Change the ship heading." The computer gave a questioning whistle.

"I feel the force drawing me there. I wish to know why." Another set of shrill beeps and whistles rang out, causing the ancient warrior to sigh. "Just do it T3, it won't be much of a detour I promise." The former droid gave a plaintive whine, but adjusted the ships heading nonetheless.

Revan went and sat back down in the pilots chair, absently stroking his chin, wondering what the force had in-store for the near immortal.

He was hated for what he carried, whispered cries of 'Demon' followed him wherever he went. That which was not hate, was often pity. For a boy so young, he had seen much. He was to be a sacrifice for the greater good, a so called jinchuuriki. Until his fate was changed... His name is Uzumaki Naruto.

Naruto was currently facing the type of emotional trauma he had never come to expect in his short 13 years of life. Every small emotional wall he had erected, to ignore the whispers surrounding him, and the questions he asked himself as he sat alone every day, shattered as his teacher Mizuki told him the truth. All Iruka could do was yell and scream about how wasn't supposed to be told. _'They weren't supposed to tell me? Why not?! I've suffered alone and not known why? WHY?!?'_ So he did what any 13 year old who's world just shattered would do, turn and run.

Iruka groaned as he watched his favorite student run away, Mizuki following after him in hot pursuit. The scarred Chunnin vowed to himself to find a way t make this up to the blond boy. Little did he realize he would not see Naruto again for many years to come.

-

Naruto panted as he dashed through the trees at breakneck speed, despite his near demonic stamina Mizuki was gaining ground. The blond boy bit back a curse as a stray tree root caught his feet, sending him spiraling downwards into the dirt. He lay there panting, his body to sore to move, his arms still clutching to the forbidden scroll for dear life. He let out a whimper as he heard approaching footsteps.

Pain ran through his young body as he turned to look at a triumphant looking Mizuki, who stood a few meters away, his giant shuriken drawn. The jinchuuriki mentally rolled his eyes as the silver haired shinobi expounded upon his 'glorious and justified reasons for slaying the demon.' _'Why can't he just shut up and kill me? Is the gloating that fucking necessary?' _Mizuki finally finished up his rant, drew back his arm and flung the over sized weapon as hard as he could.

It was of course then, to both parties surprise that the weapon came to a swift grinding halt in mid air. The both looked at it oddly as the blade slowly began to spin, faster and faster, before shooting off back towards its thrower, impaling the shinobi to a tree, severing his spinal cord in the process. Mizuki looked confused as he spat blood, the feeling the rest of his body draining away. He looked over at his target, he looked just as confused, though less impaled, as he did. "W-w-wha-" He slurred out, the spots in his vision increasing as the seconds ticked away. His question went unanswered as reality faded into oblivion.

Naruto was on edge now, his eyes scanning the tree line for something, someone that could explain what had just happened. A light tap on the shoulder almost caused him to wet himself. He shuffled around and looked behind him to see the figure of a black cloaked man, standing with his arms crossed impassively. "Y-you?" He stammered out, mentally cursing himself out.

The figure nodded then said something incomprehensible. Naruto raised an eye in question, the figure seemed to take on an annoyed stance, the hood blocked out anything one might read of his face. He stretched out a hand from the depths of his robe and tapped the blond's temple.

Naruto's mind was flooded with words, images, sounds and seeming volumes of knowledge. He stared up at the hooded figure, "What did you just do?" He blurted out. Upon hearing his voice he realized he was speaking in a whole new language, one he had not known an instant earlier.

The man's hood seemed to slide off of him, guided by invisible hands as he picked the young boy up. Naruto stared into the face of the man, grey eyes evaluating blue, black hair contrasting against blond. A warm smile spread across the man's face as he spoke in soft tones. "I just imparted knowledge, I gave you my language and learned your own."

Naruto blinked at the voice, light hearted, but it seemingly commanded attention. He mused in the back of his head it was much like the voice of the Hokage in that respect. He blinked twice and shook his head. "Who are you?"

The man smiled again. "I have gone by many names youngling, but the name I am most known by, and what you may call me... Is Revan."

"Naruto!" The blond blurted out suddenly. Revan smiled and tipped his head.

"A pleasure to meet you Naruto." Revan stared at Naruto again, the boy fidgeting under the warm, but calculating gaze. The man suddenly broke his stare and nodded. Naruto raised a questioning eyebrow. "The force has definitely led me here. It shines in you like a thousand stars." He paused and tapped his chin thoughtfully. "But also, an all consuming darkness is in you... It is you, but separate."

Naruto's eyes widened at that. Forgetting any questions he had. An all consuming darkness? Kyuubi, no doubt in the young blond's mind. But this man, this Revan, said he also shone like a thousand stars... What did that mean? HE opened his mouth to vice his query when a hand was raised to silence him.

"Others approach, come I would rather leave without being discovered. My ship is not far." Revan said, turning and making to leave.

Naruto shook his head, "Wait, why do you want me to come?"

Revan turned and smirked, "Why, to train you in the ways of the force. I will help you find perfect balance, between your light and that darkness within. Oh, and bring that scroll. Your knowledge of these... Ninjutsus intrigues me. It could prove interesting."

To this day Naruto never knew why he followed, in retrospect it could have been a monumentally stupid idea. But, for good or for ill, the fate of the galaxy changed that day...

0

8

7

6

5

4

A/N: I am realllly sorry this is not an update for one of my other stories. But I have had this star wars bug that latched on to me and wouldn't let go until I wrote it down. This chapter is a LOT shorter then normal for me. But it is just a prologue so expect later ones to be longer. It will cover the time period of the prequel trilogy. So I hope you all enjoy it. Laters!

PS: This would be under Naruto-Revan but I cant seem to find Revan under character selection, so its under Naruto-padme. And any parings here will be straight.

I am leaning towards Naru/Padme for a pairing, and an Arkanian Offshoot Oc for rev (like Jareal from the Kotor comics) but nothing is concrete.. so feel free to throw any suggestions u have my way,.


	2. Chapter 2

**In the Glory Of the King**

**-**

Naruto sighed staring out into the white expanse before him. "Why again is my first galactic stop a fucking desert planet Master?"

Without speaking Revan reached over and cuffed his student on the back his head. The blue eyed blond turned and glared at his master and scowled. Revan sighed, "Several reasons. Tatooine is the closest world we could stop at for repairs. Second, I'm from this desert and even I get home sick. Lastly... You remember our talk of shatter points?"

Naruto furrowed his brow slightly, "You mean when certain Jedi can see points in a person or conflict that could shape lives?"

Revan shrugged, "Close enough, But the second part of that is galactic focal points. Through my travels I have noticed there are certain planets that are the focus and cause of many galactic events. Places like Coruscant, Kashyyyk, Corella and even this place, Tatooine." He smirked at that, "Remember, there's always something happening on Tatooine."

Naruto sighed, idly adjusting his white Jedi styled robes. "If you say so Master. Doesn't change the fact it's frelling hot here."

Revan smiled and rubbed the top of Naruto's head. They had spent a year coming from Naruto's home planet to get to here. A testament to how badly the Ebon Hawk needed repairs. "Don't be so glum, look at it this way. After a year of nothing but practicing using the force, we can start you on lightsaber practicing." After all Revan wasn't about to risk the young blond dropping a lightsaber and compromising his ship any further.

Naruto smiled at that, and fingered the two hilts on his belt. A week ago Revan had pulled out a massive box from somewhere, a year on that ship and Naruto still had no idea where most of the stuff his master stored was, filled with lightsaber parts. After showing the young blond a quick demonstration on the basics in how to construct one, he left him alone telling him to let the force guide him. Several hours later Naruto had emerged from the work space with 2 short bladed lightsaber. Both hilts were a peculiar type of white metal, wrapped with white leather, the grip styled to be held in a reverse grip. One blade was a brilliant magenta, the other a silvery viridian. Naruto smiled at the memory, running his hands over the metal of his blades, he felt in tune to them, like they were an extension of himself. Something his Master told him was a good thing. The young jinchuuriki looked up at the hooded visage of the odd man he called Master, briefly wondering how the hell the man could wear all b lack in the desert. "Master, what are we gonna be doing?"

Revan turned to Naruto, "Well, we need to repair and probably update the ship, so probably we're gonna have to buy another ship, and then scavenge it. Also I need to some parts to fix HK..."

Naruto sighed, "And the reason we don't just buy a new ship?"

"I like mine." Revan said plainly. "Besides my young apprentice, you haven't asked the most important question..."

Naruto raised an eyebrow, "And that is?"

The ancient Jedi laughed, "How are we gonna get money. The answer of course, is gambling..." Naruto buried his face in his hands with a sigh, following his Master towards the nearest point of civilization. "..Wonder if they still swoop race or some equivalent here..." Revan mused to himself.

.0

"...You should trust my judgment your Majesty, Tatooine is our best bet." Qui-Gon Jinn said softly to the Queen, ignoring the protests of her guard Captain Panaka. The Queen, or at the very least, the body double, sighed and bent to the Jedi Knight's will. Qui-Gon gave a thin smile, before turning and exiting the room. Obi-Wan, furrowed his brow slightly, ignoring the irritated guard captains huff of indignity as he turned to follow his Master.

The padawan was uncomfortable with the idea of going to Tatooine, aside from the obvious distrust of it's... colorful... inhabitants that is. He had always been more mindful of the future, looking forward with caution as opposed to how his Master preferred to look to the moment. Living force indeed. Every time Obi-Wan reached out to the desert world, he got an.. Odd... feeling. He had no other word for it. It was dark, but not necessarily evil, more like twilight if he had to put it to words, and ancient... IT felt old, so very old... Not even Master Yoda had a presence quite like that. He sighed again and stopped, looking out a small view port to the all consuming blackness of space. He had no idea what the future would bring... But he could feel the force urging himself closer, so he did not relay his concerns to his Master. Though he doubted the aged Knight would listen anyways.

Only time would tell what the future held, as the force wasn't giving any secrets out.

.0

"Master... Where did you get that?" Naruto said in exasperation. It had been a day since they got here, and Revan had disappeared mysteriously for several hours, and now... This.

"I have no idea what you are talking about." Revan whistled innocently, twiddling his fingers.

Naruto face palmed, "Goddammit what the hell is that thing behind you?!"

"You mean this?" Revan said gesturing to the pod racer behind him. "This is my new pod racer. It is currently a Plug 2 Behemoth. Well, I doubt it'll look like anything like this when I'm through with it. I'm thinking more blades personally."

Naruto groaned, "And how pray tell did you come to acquire this?"

"The original owner no longer needed it." Revan said with a large toothy grin.

"So what will we be needing this for?"

"Why, I'll be racing it of course. Apparently there's some big race coming up, and I aim to win it."

The blond rolled his eyes. "And I suppose they let anyone in."

Revan shrugged, "It's run by Hutts, they aren't picky about many things, including recently made acquisitions. Hell I already registered for the race."

Naruto groaned rubbing his temple. "And when is this race supposed to be?"

"Day after tomorrow." Revan laughed as Naruto groaned even louder. "h stop being a baby, I'll spar with you a bit before I pull this thing apart."

Naruto looked up. "But you've barely taught me anything combat wise."

Another shrug by his Master, "Meh, Force manipulation requires much more hands on training. Combat is always best learned... Live. Now draw your blades." The blond nodded, bringing out his ivory colored blades, igniting them, the brilliant energy beams running along side his arms. His Master nodded, dropping his dark cloak to the ground. "Hmm, I believe a modified version of Form IV Ataru, would be perfect for you, especially since you seem to like those shorter blades of yours."

Naruto cocked his head to side, "Modified how?" He had been taught, using vibro blades, many of the basics of the forms I – VI.

"Dunno, It'll be a style of your own creation. I simply recommend basing it on Ataru as it'll help you get in close, use your smaller stature to full effect, and all those damn flips make for hard to hit targets."

Naruto grinned at the thought. "And it looks bad ass."

"Yes, and it looks bad ass. Now shall we begin?" Revan asked, reaching towards his own belt.

"I have one quick question, what form do you use?" Naruto asked, settling into a comfortable combat stance.

Revan shrugged, drawing a pure obsidian lightsaber hilt from his belt. Naruto stared briefly in wonder at the weapon, the black metal never seemed to reflect light, drawing everything in. He shook his head at the_ snap-hiss _of the weapon igniting, the bright yellow blade sizzling as it came to life. It never ceased to amaze the young padawan how much it reminded him of a sun. The brilliant blaze of yellow, heat and power encompassed by black darkness. It was the same whenever he looked at his Master's presence in the force, he could only call it awe inspiring. A quick snap of Revan's fingers brought Naruto back to reality. "To answer your question, I know all 13 commonly known ones."

Naruto raised an eyebrow at that, "But I thought there were 7?"

"There are, 7 Jedi, and 7 Sith. But both 7th forms are essentially the same slight differences but in my opinion the any user of the 7th form will generally change it to suit their own personality. Well, the true masters anyways. In combat, I use my own variation of Juyo. But I incorporate parts of all the forms, from both Sith and Jedi. Making mine a new form of its own, I call it Carcharodon."

"The hell is that named after?"

Revan gave a wide toothy grin, "A family of shark species. I have found, for their size and environment, sharks are the most efficient predators in the galaxy. As such my style tends to reflect a brutal, efficient predatory style."

Naruto began to sweat, his eyes now fixated on his master's blade.

"Oh don't worry, for this, and most of our training sessions, I'll use Soresu. A defensive form, I'll consider you making progress when you can get past my defenses. Now come," He flipped his blade up, holding it outstretched above his head. "And I will show you how you fail."

The blond grit his teeth together, and tightened his grip on his weapons before giving a strangled battle cry and launching himself at his Master.

0.0.0

Three hours later Naruto's monstrous stamina finally gave out and he dropped to the sandy ground gasping for air. "The hell? How can ANYONE be that good?"

Revan shrugged standing over his padawan with a bemused expression n his face, "I'm over four thousand years old, and I've always been particularly gifted at combat. Aside from when I was first learning, I really have never lost in single combat. The whole Bitch Shoot My Ship in the Back thing Malak pulled not counting. Be impressed with yourself though. You are most naturally adept at that form of combat. I daresay you'll become one of the best lightsaber fighters around in a few years."

Naruto smiled at the praise. Nobody had ever told him he was good at anything, not even the Sandaime. "Thank you master."

A small glint of affection flashed through Revan's eyes. "Now, be a good boy and run off to the junk shop, I have need of some parts if I'm gonna 'fix' this pod racer."

Naruto groaned as he rolled over, "Sadist."

"You know it. Now, I scouted around earlier, and there's a junk shop run by a Toydarian named Watto. Should have everything you need." Revan said, mirth dancing across his features.

Naruto shot his master a glare and got up, making towards the direction of town, he paused. "Wait, how the hell am I gonna pay for any of this shit?"

Revan turned and gave a wide, sadistic grin. "Think of a way, preferably one that doesn't involve prison. Or murder, though I am fairly lax on that last one."

Naruto swore silently, deciding to walk into town, giving him some time to think of a way to get the needed parts for free.

.0

"The Queen trusts my judgment, and so should you." Qui-Gon said, biting back a sigh.

Padme shot the man a glare, "Maybe she isn't as trusting as you think."

Qui-Gon fought rolling his eyes, "Regardless, this is what we have to do. If you are coming, then come." He said, turning and walking towards the nearest settlement.

The hidden Queen struggled not to strangle the man from behind before heading off toward him, "Where are we going first anyways?"

The Jedi Knight turned and gave her a small smile. "A junk shop..."

.0

0

0

0

0

0

0

A/N: Nope, not foreshadow at ALL. Kukuku... Anyways, hope you enjoyed the chapter. Hard to make these longer.. they just don't seem to want to. They do however want to be written, so enjoy the fact I updated.. something. Sorry to anyone who reads my other stuff, I just have brutal writers block for all my other stories right now.

To Seiichi no Camorra ; Thats a great idea actually. With that suggestion I won't be telling who Revan's past lover was. So all you can stress over that yourselves.

To the anon reviewer ^^ yes, the galaxy is indeed screwed. MWAHAHA

General notes: In this story, the Exile was female. Not any real significance but thats how it is.

And Revan is undoubtedly the strongest living thing alive right now. I mean seriously, Kreia said "_Revan was power. It was like staring into the heart of the Force._" And now he's had 4k years to work on that. I will be going into partially what he's been doing, and some of his displays of his power. But yeah, he's frickin awesome. But so will Naruto... who has just as much potential.

Thats all for now folks, I've enjoyed the decent amount of reviews this story has gotten, for being a crossover and so short. I hope to continue to see them, be they critics, ideas or people telling me what they liked.

-Draton out.


	3. Chapter 3

**In the Glory Of the King**

**-**

Naruto swore as he ducked off into a small alcove, Kage Bunshin, a truly wonderful technique. He had clones scouring Mos Espa looking for a junk shop, the downside was his clones didn't have some of his... Shall we call it emotional control? The memories of one particular clone flooded into him, apparently it picked a fight with a rather mean Dug, Sebulda, Sebulga... Something like that. He grinned as he spotted the store he was looking for, and after giving a short mental command to his clones walked across the street and ducked inside.

The door slid open, and a shout of "Hit him in the nose!" alerted Naruto, cause the blond to lean back as a pit droid came flying towards him. The shinobi-gone-jedi sighed, and thrust out with his palm, force pushing the little droid clean across the room int the wall. To the casual observer it looked simply like a rather strong palm strike to the droids nose.

The rooms other occupants looked at the droid, then the crack in the wall where the droid hit, then at Naruto. The blond shrugged, "I don't like things in my personal space."

Padme, Anakin and Jar-Jar all blinked in unison, and took a half step back. Padme shook her head and sighed, "Who are you?"

Naruto quirked his head to the side and blinked twice. "How is that any business of yours? You don't work here."

Padme quirked an eyebrow at that, crossing her arms. "And how do you know I don't work here?"

Naruto shot a look at Anakin, then back at Padme. "Well, You do not dress like a Tatooine native, and unless you go through Hutt sized amounts of skin care products... Your skin gives you away as well. The Gungan... Clearly does not look comfortable around these electronics. So that leaves the boy to work here. Slave I'd guess judging by his age and general scruffiness."

Anakin glared at the older blond. "I'm a person and my name is Anakin!"

Naruto gave the young boy an uncaring look. "And I care... Why?" The boy's face grew hard and his mouth opened, Naruto held a hand up stopping him. "Look, brat... Do you have a mother or father?"

"I have my mother..."

Naruto gave him a grin, "Then your life is automatically better then mine. I would gladly be a slave if I had gotten the chance to know either of my parents. Now stop your bitching and go get your boss. I have a rather large order I need to fill." Anakin blinked twice in shock, the older boy's words going through his head. Naruto sighed, "TODAY."

"Sorry!" The boy said, before running off out back to find Watto.

Padme just stared at the whisker faced blond, "Don't you think you were harsh on him? He's just a boy."

Naruto looked at her and shrugged. "As I said, I doubt his life has been as hard as mine. But in more importantly, I'm in a hurry. There's supposed to be a sandstorm whipping up soon and I'd like to be back at the ship before it hits."

"You have a ship?" The brunette questioned.

"Well, not MY ship per se, it's my Master's. But it is where I'm staying." The blond paused a moment. "I shudder to think what he would do to me if I claimed the ship was mine. He can be, a little over protective of the thing."

Padme stifled a slight giggle at that. "Interesting man is he?"

Naruto looked at her, "Trust me when I say you have no idea..." He paused seeing Anakin walk back into the shop, flanked by an irate Toydarian, and middle aged human male.

The Toydarian was angrily flapping his wings, he was glaring at the human beside him, "And I said no money no deal!" The blue alien stopped and looked over at Naruto, a smile etched onto the boyish features of the teenager. "And you, what business is so important as to interrupt me when I'm with customers?"

Naruto smiled, a wide, vaguely disturbing smile, with his eyes seemingly closed. It looked more then somewhat like a fox. Not that anyone in the room would have understood what that was.* "Ah, but apparently, unlike him," He gestured at Qui-Gon, "I can pay for your services." He drew a hand into the folds of his robes, bringing out a datapad and handing it to the Toydarian.

The winged alien scanned the list, "The droid parts I have in stock, as well as the hyperdrive." He paused and glanced at the elderly jedi watching the preceding with a detached interest. "But the rest of these ship upgrades I don't have. However..." He trailed off.

"Yes?" Naruto said, his head cocked to the side.

"He," The Toydarian pointed at Qui-Gon, "Is in possession of a ship with no hyperdrive. From the model he told me it is, you would be able to scavenge everything you would require."

Naruto paused and stroked his chin, his smile thinning slightly. "Well, I will deal with that with them then. For I want everything you have, and delivered to the location marked on that datapad."

"Fine fine boy, but do tell me how you were going to pay?" The Toydarian said, his wings buzzing in a rather irritating noise.

Naruto smiled and again reached into the depths of his jacket, he withdrew 5 small black objects. The Toydarian gasped.

"Is that, are those-"

Naruto nodded, "5 flawless Krayt Dragon pearls. I believe they should cover everything. And maybe a bit more for a later date."

The Toydarian nodded, then scooped the gems from Naruto's hands, before buzzing off into the back a quick, "It's been good doing business with you." Called out over his shoulder.

Naruto turned, his smiling visage once again firmly in place, to the taller man. "So, It appears you posses something I need, and I now possess something you need."

Qui-Gon looked at the young man, appraising him. The force seemed to swirl around the blond, but in a manner he would confess to never seeing before. And the Jedi Knight almost swore he had seen a flash of a lightsaber hilt in the young man's robes, but he did not recognize the face. "It seems we are at an impasse." He said lightly. His eyes watching, scanning for any more information the boy could offer.

"So we are... I propose a way to solve this, impasse. A deal if you will." Naruto said, his grin threating to grow larger.

Qui-Gon raised an eyebrow, "Oh? And what would that be?"

Naruto shrugged a bit, and gestured his hands in the air. "Well, I admit what I have in mind is less of a deal and really more of a bet." He paused, one eye cracking open from the slit it was to observe the Jedi, he had little doubt as to what the man was, at a motion to continue Naruto breathed in, sparing a brief glance at the cute girl he had been talking to earlier. If for no other reason then to perhaps confuse the jedi. "The Boonta Eve pod race is coming up rather shortly. We each pick a participant to win, we bet what we have, my hyper drive against your ship, on the winner. Sound fun?"

Qui-Gon gave a small smile, and thought briefly of the visions the force had given him of the young slave boy he had seen earlier. "Accepted."

()()()()()()

"_I hope you know, I blame this entirely on you."_

"_I demand to know how in the HELL this is MY fault?!"_

"_Dunno, It just is. This kind of crap is always, somehow, your fault."_

"_Screw you Squint! The mission said 'Exotic Pets.' I demand to know under what definition of the word pet does a freakin genetically engineered Rancor/Krayt Dragon hybrid fall."_

_Two padawans were running as fast as their force influenced bodies allowed away from the facility, through a dark jungle, loudly pursued by the biggest, meanest looking creature they had ever seen._

"_I dunno! Maybe the giant red button that said cage release wasn't meant to be pushed!" Alek __Squinquargesimus yelled at his best friend._

_The brown haired boy pouted, "But it looked so inviting..." He stopped running and crossed his arms in a huff. "Besides! What kind of nut bag makes a genetically engineered super death monger... Thing... Like that anyways?"_

_Alek gave him a pointed stare._

"_Hey! We all know my engineered weapon of doom would be robotic! I don't do so well with animals." He paused, and stroked his chin thoughtfully. "Hmm, maybe a snarky assassin droid of some type..."_

_Alek sighed, and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Dude not the right ti-" Further conversation was cut off as the monstrous creature burst through the trees and stared, its giant maw dripping saliva, hungrily at the padawans._

_Revan looked at it, "Oh right... We were being chased."_

_Alek turned his head, "You mean to tell me in the span of thirty seconds you forgot the giant monster of doom?"_

"_Hey! You know how I get when I start designing things." An ear piercing roar drowned out anything further he might have said._

_Alek turned to him, "So, umm, the running thing was going well for us."_

"_It was." Revan nodded sagely._

"_Why exactly did we stop?"_

"_I, umm, wanted to?"_

"_Can we start running again?"_

_They both looked at the giant slobbering visage of death. "That would seem to be the prudent course of action yes."_

_The looked at each other, then at the beast, then back at each other. "RUUUUUUUNNN" The yelled in unison bolting back into the forest._

_...._

"_What do you mean 'Your leaving?'"_

_Revan gave a small glare at his friend. "It means I'm going away, not a hard thing to understand Onasi."_

_Carth sighed and looked at the man who had quickly become his closest friend. "But why? Why leave us, the Jedi, the Republic, your friends..."_

_Revan sighed, a somber look settling onto his face, he reached out and clasped Carth's shoulder. "Look Carth, I remember... Everything. Even the reasons why I fell... Something is out there, far beyond the outer rim. I aim to make it stay that way." He paused, a sad, sorrowful smile ghosted across his youthful features. It was a face the belayed how old he was, and how much older he felt. "I had my doubts at first, about the Republic. But maybe, maybe it can work out. For a little while." He looked away for a moment, before staring his friend in the eye. "Keep it safe for me, K?"_

_Carth nodded, unable to answer properly to the man in front of him._

_Revan sighed and backed away, heading past Onasi towards his beloved ship, the _Ebon Hawk._ He was stopped by another friend. _

"_I'm coming with you."_

"_This is something I must do on my own Canderous." He said to the mandalorian warrior before him._

"_You'll need me."_

_Revan shrugged, "Perhaps... But your people need you more. Unite them! Make the name Mandalore ring fear once more!" He paused, then smiled, "In a few years, I'm not sure when, and old... How shall we say... acquaintance? Yes that works... Of mine may come looking for your help. Aid Her, as you have aided me." He paused at the look on his friends face. "Do it for me... Trust me, she will prove worthy of your assistance."_

_With that he stepped by his friend and onto the loading ramp of the _Hawk_. He looked out the window as he thumbed the controls, bringing the ship to life, up and away from the landing pad. "Goodbye my friends... May your lives be long and prosperous... And very eventful." The stars blurred as the ship shot away from Coruscant towards parts unknown..._

_......_

Grey eyes fluttered open, taking in the familiar surrounds of his ship. His dreams of his past chased away by the light of day. He paused getting up slowly, his ancient body responding just as easily as it had millennia ago. He sighed at the memories, of times lost, but never forgotten. "Where did we go wrong Alek?" He was also briefly reminded to go and check to see if the mandalorians were still around. His thoughts focused on the present, and on the pod he had to fix, and his new apprentice. He allowed a small smile to form, eventually giving way to a feral grin. "I suppose the dreams of the past give way to realities of the future... And what fun realities they shall be." He then allowed himself a small bout of semi-maniacal laughter, which faded into the Tatooine dawn.

The laughter did manage to freak out a small group of Jawas, tusken raiders and two very shaken delivery droids.

()()()()()()

1\

2

3

4

5

A/N: Hope you enjoyed the chapter, yes they are short but meh, At least I'm writing them eh?

The character Alek, is Darth Malak's real name. Look it up on Wookiepedia or the KotoR comics if you don't believe me. Hope you guys enjoyed Revan's dreams, I thought they'd be fun little add ons personally. Next chapter, will bring back an all new HK! Yaaay! And the Boonta Eve Classic. I got stuck for the longest time on the whole bet/deal thing wondering how I'd work Naruto and Revan in there, and well... I hope It'll be satisfactory. I have no idea how to do the little accented E thing in padme's name, if someone could tell me that'd be great... Hmm a reviewer asked if Naruto is immortal to... hmm, maybe? Dunno haven't decided yet. As to how Revan is immortal... as one reviewer asked, its kind of like a cross between what Plageius and Sion (From KOTOR2) did. It'll be explained later in more detail.

TO answer a fair chunk of reviewers, yes Revan is bad ass. And now, He wont exactly be rushing into be the hero, I do have an interesting idea as to his general future/job coming up though.

Yes the eon hawks colors are the same.

Minor point: Again like I said HK will be coming back, and I hope you guys will like his new modifications. Kukuku... (I'll let ya'll stew on that for awhile whilst I write chapter 3.) Laters! And enjoy the chapter

-Draton out.

*Before I forget if you had a hard time imaging Naruto's facial expression, think Gin from Bleach.


	4. Apologies and Updates

I would like to apologize to my faithful readers... I've said before I've been in the process of moving, and fact is I just now got settled in my new place. No internet access for the last two months. Ugh, something I never want to happen again.

In my netless time I had written new chapters for Bard, Storm, Blonds and Hydra, Glory and New Paths... and 3 days ago I started up my laptop, to the wonderfully dreadful black screen saying "Operating system not found." I'm not sure if I can fix the problem without, say wiping my computer over and starting again. In the process killing so many pages of writing.... I'm very pissed about that,

Very very VERY pissed off about that.

In other news I turned 20 last week. Yay for me.

Oh, I write this from my dads comp so I will get any Pms I'm sent.

Sorry to all, abd thanks goes out to those who pmed me to get off nmy lazy ass and write. Well I wasm so ha!

-Draton out


	5. Chapter 4

A/N: Umm, how best to put this… Sorry, sorry sorry a thousand times sorry? Yeah, that works. I had been working on my stories, went on a 4 week vacation, took my flash drive with me so I could continue working on them… And then I left it behind by mistake. 3 weeks later and my friend finally mailed it back, but looking back on what I had written, I decided I hated it all and it needed to be changed. So, sorry that this took so long and enjoy the next chapter.

**In The Glory Of The King**

"Master! Master I'm back!" Naruto called out as he walked towards the grounded ship. He glanced to the side at the now beastly looking pod racer and mentally repressed a sigh, it was like a chainsaw mated with a rocket, and these were its abomination children.

"Warning: Meatbag, you are trespassing. Mournful Statement: You have ten seconds to vacate the surrounding area." Naruto jumped a good 4 feet straight up at the sound of the soulless robotic voice directly behind him.

He slowly turned around to see the scariest thing he had EVER laid eyes on. It stood seven feet tall, black with the odd bronze bit of markings on it. It had a massive sword on it's back, and clawed hands, and the eyes! It's horrible crimson eyes! "Who the hell are you!" Naruto said, hands flying to his lightsaber.

"Introductory Statement: Greetings Flesh Sac, I am HK-47. You have 6 seconds." The robot reached up and grabbed the handle of the massive sword, and after thumbing a switch the blade burst into a brilliant crimson with an angry hiss. Naruto groaned and ignited his sabers holding them up just in time to to block a forceful downward strike that shoved his feet into the sand. "Puzzled inquiry: Is not Pink considered an unacceptable color for a male?"

Naruto growled and shoved the droid back, slightly. "Shut up you pile of parts, it's not pink it's magenta!" He swore again as he flipped over a horizontal strike of HK's much larger blade.

"Statement: It's color is irrelevant to your chances of continued survival." And so it continued. For a giant pile of metal, HK was much faster than he had any right to be. And were those buzz saw blades in it's chest? What kind of sick bastard would make something like this?

"Hmm, admirable job, that's enough HK. This is Naruto, my new apprentice." Ah, that's who. Revan stood, leaning against the Ebon Hawk in a grimy work short and work pants, a tool belt hanging off his waist, though Naruto doubted lightsabers were common on most toolbelts. The goggles around his neck were a nice touch.

"Exasperated Statement: If I must Master. He seems adequate at combat at least." The droid, well, _stated._

Revan grinned, baring his teeth, "Oh I'm sure you'll get along just fine. Naruto here trained was trained as an assassin from when he was just a small boy."

"Intrigued Statement: Oh? Perhaps he will not be a useless sack of flesh after all." Naruto shuddered under the assassin droids crimson gaze.

"So, uh, this is the droid you were telling me about?" The blond asked his master, edging away ever so slowly from the homicidal machine.

Revan gave a grin that would be at home on the face of a proud father just after his child's birth. "Yup. New and improved, in body at least, his mind never needed improved." Revan chuckled at that, then turned to his more then mildly disturbed apprentice. "So, parts for the ship, where do you stand on that?"

Naruto sighed, "Well you see, it goes like this..."

0o0o0o0o0

0o0o0o0o0

"Master Jedi I do not believe gambling our ship away top some stranger was the wisest course of action."

Qui-Gon sighed, it had almost been cute at first, the way the fourteen year old girl had tagged along as a representative of the Queen, but it was getting irritating the whole questioning his judgment at every single turn. Really now, who here was the Jedi, and who was teenage girl? "I assure you, again, that everything will work out." He clasped a hand on Anakin's shoulder, "I have a good feeling about this boy. Really now you must learn to trust me."

Padme grumbled something unintelligible about senile old Jedi, and recommended some _alternate_ storage areas for their lightsabers.

"Besides," Qui-Gon continued on, dutifully ignoring the less then subtle cracks at his age and sexuality, "It's not like theirs a better plan hmm? Unless you're hiding a few krayt dragon pearls of your own somewhere, or perhaps your own hyperdrive? No? Then do cease your incessant grumbling and go with the plan at hand."

Padme's eyes widened at that. Apparently a Jedi's breaking point was somewhere along the lines of whiny bitchy teenage girl. She shut up, mostly due to not wanting to find out what happened when you pushed a Jedi _past_ their breaking point, but also because dammit the old geezer had a point. She didn't have a better idea. Sad as it was. "Fine, I concede your point in this matter."

Qui-Gon smiled, just a touch condescendingly, and continued walking.

"But I reserve the right of 'I told You So.' if this all comes crashing down." She said, with just a touch of smugness before running ahead of him with Anakin towards the boy's home.

Qui-Gon rubbed his brow in irritation. "Obi-Wan had been such a well behaved child... Now I know how the Masters must feel dealing with me." Hmm, there was an unpleasant thought. "Oh well, what's done is done. All that is left is to trust in the force."

And what a nice sentiment that was to, and, in another time, another place, another universe, it would have worked just fine. Unfortunately in this particular reality there was someone the force favored more then anyone else. Someone named Revan...

0o0o0o0o0

0o0o0o0o0

The day of the race was hot, blindingly, and excruciatingly hot. In other words, a normal Tatooine morning. "So there's Anakin, Where's this mysterious competitor of ours?" Padme asked Qui-Gon as they walked towards the seating area... Lift... thing...

"I would guess he's the only other human. Over there in the fifth row." He said, pointing towards a particularly nasty looking pod racer. There was a man standing beside it, checking it over. He didn't look like anything special, a drab brown hair, mechanic-y clothing. Nothing much, but then Anakin was nine and was expected to win this thing, through fate or something like that.

Padme opened her mouth to further comment when that blond boy from the junk shop popped beside her. "Hello!" He said, giving her a foxy grin. Not that she knew what foxes were, nor would associate grinning with them even if she did. It looked more like the hunting grin of a rather large feline predator from her homeworld.

She hid her urge to scream and leap as far into the air as her Queenly legs could take her and looked over him again. Not to bad on the eyes, confident walk, oddly dressed but then who wasn't? "Hello to you to. You know I never did catch your name."

He cracked open a single azure eye, "Really? Hmm, I guess your right. I'm Naruto Uzumaki. Just Naruto though.

"Padme. Naruto, that's an odd name though."

He laughed, and again she was reminded of the predator, whatever it's name was. "It means Maelstrom, or whirlpool in my home tongue."

She laughed a bit at that. "A little out of place in the desert then are we?"

Naruto laughed again, joining them as they rode up to their seats. "Just a little bit." He started to say more but was cut off by the sound of the opening horns. "Ah, looks like the race is about to begin."

"You don't seem worried, not afraid your master might lose at all?" Qui-Gon, who had been dutifully ignoring the conversation of the two teens perked at that question. One he as well would like to know.

Naruto just grinned, bearing his sharper then average teeth, which had the unintended side affect of causing Padme to yet again suppress a small shudder. "I have not been traveling with him for to long, relatively speaking. But I have learned one thing, Never, EVER bet against Revan."

With that comforting statement, Padme gulped uneasily and looked to Qui-Gon, who was just as uneasy as her, he just hid it better. Neither had time to speak as another horn went off, signaling that the race had just begun.

0o0o0o0o0o0

1

2

3

4

5

A/N: Woo! Fun chapter! I hope anyways. Not as much as I'd of liked but hey take what you can get, give what you have. And this is what I have. Next chapter is the pod race, which I will try to write, but I guarantee nothing. Next update... Will be either Prince of Time, or Hydra. Haven't decided which yet. Which story (of all of mine) would you readers like to see updated next? As always, reviews are welcomed., loved even. I thank all those that have reviewed so far and encourage you to continue to do so!... Until next time, Draton out.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The starting flag fell, and Revan's pod _roared_ to life. Several other racers screamed, and two wet themselves at the sound. The large saw like blades whirred into life, a somewhat horrific, maim worthy life, as the pod gunned past, well, everyone really. In less then 30 seconds his pod had gained a considerable lead on his competition.

In the observation stands, Padme's jaw dropped, Naruto raised his eyebrows in mild surprise, and Qui-Gon uttered a few of the more colorful examples of alien language he had picked up in his travels. The other occupants in the stand turned and looked at him quizzically. He coughed and looked away, straightening invisible wrinkles on his clothes as he calmed himself. "Well, it's just the start of the race, plenty of time for Anakin to catch up."

Naruto looked at him, one sky blue eye watching him. "Right, go for that whole power of positive thinking thing. You let me know how that works for you."

Padme was torn between snickering at Naruto's comment, and smashing her head against the handrails as she kissed her ship goodbye.

0o0o0o0

Qui-Gon would prove, somewhat correct however. At several key turns Revan would slow his pod right down, before gunning the engines and blasting past the other racers once more. On the last corner before the final straightaway In the course, a floating camera buzzed in and got a close up shot of Revan, just before he overtook Sebulba, who incidentally was coming up with all sorts of colorful ways to murder the man who was toying with him. To the shock, surprise, and excitement of the crowds, the man had his eyes closed, a look of relaxation on his face. A look, which, had been there the entire race so far.

Naruto sighed, "Ok, now he's just showing off."

The others merely murmured in agreement.

0o0o0o0

So it continued for the next two laps, until it came down to the last corner once again, Sebulba had pulled ahead, and was determined to stay that way. Close behind him was Revan, who had yet to take the race seriously, and trailing just behind them, Anakin had finally managed to catch up.

The dug broke out into a cold sweat, mentally at least. Not sure if it's possible for a dug to sweat from a physiological standpoint. As he heard that... That... Monster, of a podracer's engines roar once more, a quick glance in his rear view mirror, and saw nothing but rotating, maul-worthy blades of Doom. SO he did what any rational sentient being would do in such a situation. Scream and swerve out of the way, this of course ground his right engine into the ground, where it promptly exploded, as all pod engines seem to do, in a bright plume of fire. Normally, he would do something like scream obscenities at the man who ran him off the road, swearing an unholy death. But in this particular instance he leaped from his burning wreckage of a pod and kissed the unmoving ground, grateful to have escaped what would have been a grisly death.

The race ended with Revan coming in first, Anakin second, and Gasgano in third. Naruto smirked as he approached his Master, "You're a cruel bastard you know that?"

Revan laughed as he opened his eyes, finally, and looked at his pupil. "Oddly enough, you are not the first person to tell me that.

Of course a different mood had settled over the others, who were standing away from the winner, a level of dismay hung in the air, Anakin had come oh so close to being freed from slavery, pity that. This kids, is why gambling is wrong, especially when one puts all their hopes on a positive outcome.

Naruto turned to his teacher, "You know... We did just kind of royally screw them over..."

Revan narrowed his eyes at the look Naruto was giving. "No. Dammit no! We are not going around freeing slaves, and we most certainly are not a damn taxi service!"

0o0o0o0

Hours later, as Naruto was showing their new guests around the _Ebon Hawk _Revan was on an errand of his own. Namely, finding a way to vent some steam at being taken in by his stupid apprentice's Puppy Eyes No Jutsu. "Stupid brat and his stupid watery eyes. Eyes shouldn't friggin sparkle like that." He grumbled to himself as he stalked around the desert, hoping to stumble across a hidden Krayt Dragon lair. Well, no one said the Man's views of fun aren't a wee bit skewed.

He was a solid hour and a half away from his ship when a tiny presence flickered into his perception. Someone was near by. Revan stopped, and cocked his head off to the side extending his field of perception outward, he smiled as he homed in on it. There, a flickering darkness against the white sands. A cruel smile wove its way onto the once Sith Lord. "Oh, oh my... This could be... Fun." He bared his teeth in a wide grin as he turned to make his way towards the dark presence.

0o0o0o0o

Back at the _Hawk_ Naruto had finished giving his guest the admittedly short tour of the ship. HK had disappeared somewhere, which worried the blond, more then slightly, but he ignored it in favor of spending time with his new friend, namely Obi-Wan Kenobi, as Padme had disappeared off somewhere with the Queen. At any rate, both apprentices were currently extolling the less then admirable qualities of their respective masters. "-So he's all, 'Wake Up! It's torture time!' and I'm all 'You mean training right?' And he just grins and says 'I said what I meant, and I meant what I said!' And then he started laughing about Whoo's and Elephants, whatever that meant."

Obi-Wan winced in sympathy, "Okay yeah, that's pretty bad. But Qui-Gon, it's like he met Common Sense sometime in his youth, and was violently offended by it and has avoided it ever since." The Padawan sighed and slumped onto the couch they were sitting on, "I mean, sure it tends to work out in his favor, most of the time, but the easy way isn't always evil! I want to live long enough to make Knighthood ya know!"

Naruto cracked open an eye and grinned, "To true. Ah, what can we do about it though? I mean would you really want your Master some other way?"

They looked each other in the eye, "Sometimes." They said in unison, before they both laughed. Eventually Obi-Wan sighed, "Your right though. Life would be less interesting, still I can wish He's tone it down can't I?"

Naruto shrugged, "Go right ahead, lemme know if that works out for you."

Truly it was a part of the Uzumaki charm to break someone as emotionally repressed as Obi-Wan out of their shell, in front of him at least. But then Naruto was known for making fast friends in the oddest places, or rather, he would have been had this been another universe. One in which Revan never stumbled across his lonely little planet. But what might have been is inconsequential to this story, for now at least.

0o0o0o00oo0

Darth Maul was not one who surprised easily, and in those rare moments surprise did find him, it generally died gurgling with a lightsaber wound to the torso. It can be understood then he was a little on edge when a stranger in a cloak that seemed to be more for dealing with sand then any aesthetic purpose, snuck up behind him and said "Hi." in a creepy stalker-esque voice.

Twin ruby blades burst into life, the stranger merely laughed as the zabrak warrior rushed forward, only to slam into an invisible wall. The Sith stepped back, and blinked the sand out of his eyes, before growling in what was undoubtedly supposed to be an intimidating manner. Unfortunately with the damage to his naval cavities it come out more of a high pitched squealing sound. Not the most dignified sound a Sith could make to be sure. Maul regained his composure and reached out in the force, only to step back further in astonishment. The wall radiated from the man outward.

The stranger grinned, "Oh look at that, the little Doggy can see. Should I play nice little Pup?" The massive force shield dropped, and the Sith surged forward once more, deadly blades flashing in the desert sun.

However, instead of the oh-so-satisfying feeling of his blade cutting through the man's flesh, the ruby beam was stopped by a golden colored blade, emanating from the lightsaber handle that had seemingly materialized in the man's hand. Maul mentally swore before twirling his weapon and going forward once more, really the only thing he had ever been taught to do.

To his credit he lasted all of thirty seconds before he found himself 10 feet away on his back, mouth agape as he stared at the man who was now holding _his_ lightsaber studying it with a detached curiosity. "Hmm not bad, not bad. Weightings a bit funny, and it really wasn't meant for desert use, sand is already getting in. Probably isn't waterproof. All in all, I've seen better craftsmanship, but it's not to horrendous. A 6.5 out of 10." He gazed down critically at the downed Zabrak, "As for you... Not bad, not bad at all. Better then my current apprentice, for now at least, but I have nothing to measure you up against in current standards... Though, I doubt you are a master yet hmm doggie? Do you still bark at the heel's of a Master?"

The snarl of fury etched on the Sith's face was tell enough to answer that question.

"Well then... Pass him on a message... The King who Left, has returned to find his that which was left behind under new management, and it is found wanting." With that the man turned to leave before stopping once more, "Oh, and lest I forget, do get better. I hope we'll meet again, and when we do that you can be a good little stepping stone for my apprentice." He paused, "Oh, and little Doggie? Fetch." With that maul's lightsaber lifted into the air, before being force blasted towards the horizon with naught but a flick of the cloaked man's finger.

Maul swore and ran after his lightsaber, following the connection he had to it in the force, scowling as the Man's laughs echoed behind him, long into the distance.

0oo0oo0oo0

Several hours later found Revan walking up the ramp to his ship, with Naruto waiting for him at the top, "Master, your finally back. I was starting to worry." Naruto paused, seeing the look on his Master's face. "Something interesting happen Master?"

Revan grinned, "Yes, interesting indeed..." He said as walked past the young Uzumaki. He paused as Naruto turned to follow him. "By the way, for conning me into being a damn Taxi service your cleaning the entire ship with a sonic brush."

Naruto groaned, then grinned and opened his mouth to say something only to be cut off, "And no clones. And I mean the interior and exterior of the ship." As Naruto wailed Revan grinned wider, he was oh so glad he decided to come back to this neck of the Universe...

1

2

3

4

5

A/N: Well, how was that? It was an update at least right? Anyways you can thank two things for this update, 1) In finally got back my laptop in working condition. And 2) I finally got a hold of my Sounding Board, Fan, and Beta reader who demanded an update.


End file.
